Home Sweet Howe's
by xForever.Clemx
Summary: Prequel to The Walking Dead Game: Season Two. See what unfolds when a man named William Carver lives in Howe's and builds up his community. Who will he encounter? How long will the community hold up? What drama is in store?


Home Sweet Howe's: Chapter One, A New Place to Call Home

* * *

*Rustle*… *Rustle*... *Crunch**Crunch**Crunch*

The sound of the fall leaves being trampled on the ground. Sure makes a lot of noise, especially when it's a quiet night like this. A ninety-nine percent chance this could attract attention. Not just to walkers, but also to bandits who are looking for people too helpless to defend themselves. But hey, it's just how it is. Its Autumn, leaves are dying, just like everything else in this world. They are all over the ground of the woods, and moving them each step of the way won't help, more are to fall off of the trees, and times are VERY different now. Walking In these quiet woods is a man, who looks as if he is in his mid to late forties , judging by his brown hair that seems to be graying just a little bit. Behind him is a young woman, his blonde haired daughter, who looks to be in her twenties.

"Dad, it's so damn cold out here…" the girl walking at a slower pace says to her father, who is walking a faster pace.

"Well, Grace, complainin' ain't gonna make it any warmer." Grace's father says sternly. "Now, pick up the pace."

Grace rolls her eyes as she forces herself to walk faster. Her feet are in pain from miles of traveling from her previous location. She groans in pain as she makes her way up next to her father.

"How much longer do we have to walk…? My feet hurt and I'm tired….we've been walking for days..." Grace says, wearily.

"When we get to a good place…" Her father says.

"Daaaad…you have been saying that for the past three days. We passed a gas station about an hour ago, why couldn't we stay there?"

"It was too small. And there wasn't no food left in there…we need a bigger place."

Grace looks ahead of her at the descending sun that is falling behind the trees.

"Look, it's getting dark…what if we don't find a bigger place, then what..? We keep walking? I mean, we might never find a large place with food. In these times, chances are slim."

Grace's father glances at her and then looks ahead.

"We will find it. Places like this are still out here, some people forget to check certain places. In order to survive, All it takes is the right skills, and perhaps a functional community….but yes, were gonna keep walkin' until I find what we need. We'll stop and rest for a few minutes by night if we don't reach a destination."

Grace sighs and shakes her head.

"Whatever, you're the great William Carver, former engineer and a critical thinker. Continue leading the way."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking, Grace is about ready to give in. her legs are starting to feel like Jelly, she is starting to slouch over as she continues walking, she is struggling to keep her eyes open from exhaustion.

Grace groans and falls to her knees. Her Father, who is William Carver, looks back at her. He sighs.

"Grace."

"Dad…PLEASE…I'm so tired…"

"Grace…" Carver turns around and looks ahead into the woods that are now lacking sunlight. He looks through the trees and the last little rays of sunlight ready to turn in for the night.

"Grace…there's an opening out these woods, c'mon, just a little further..." he says with slight excitement as he helps his daughter up.

Grace groans and slowly gets back up on her sore feet. She walks behind her father.

'This better be SOMETHING…and not more fucking woods…' she thinks to herself as she slowly makes her way to the opening.

Graces legs then give in. She falls to the ground. Carver has already gone out of the opening. Grace crawls to the opening that is a few feet away from her. Her palms touch the dirty, dead leaves that she felt close to laying with. She slides toward the opening closer with all her might until she finally crawls out.

Grace huffs out of exhaustion and touches the ground. When she touched the ground, she no longer felt rough dead leaves, she looks down to see… Concrete? She looks ahead of her, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a giant parking lot, where two giant buildings stood. One looked to be an office building, or maybe a department store. The other was a hardware store, Howe's Hardware store.

"Dad…" Grace sighs out with her remaining strength.

Carver lifts her and wraps an arm around her.

"Honey, this is perfect…Howe's …Let's hope no one's here..." Carver says.

Carver walks ahead to the Hardware store, helping his daughter who is weak from days of walking. Hopefully, they now have a place to rest, a place to call home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys, it's Clem Clem! Some of you that I know have been waiting me to release this. This is a story I have been anticipating to write for a year! I've been busy (still am XD) and haven't got around to it, Until Now! Here it is! For the rest of the readers, hello! How are you? I hope you enjoyed this introduction to my prequel of the Walking Dead Game: Season Two. There is much, much more to come! Action, Drama, whatever else I have in store for the Howe's community! I have a number of OC's that I plan to use for this story, and am debating on whether to accept a few OC's from some readers.**

 **Grace Carver Belongs to The Writer's Day.**

 **I will let everyone know about the OC's in the next chapter! Please feel free to review! Happy Reading!**


End file.
